Matchmaker
by milkteaboulevard
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! With the mention of Cagalli's boyfriend, what will Athrun do? Cagalli has a son, Daniel, who has a hunky adviser, Athrun Zala. With the little boy playing matchmaker, what will Cagalli and Athrun do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction which is the product of pure boredom. This is not beta-read so I am not sure if my little knowledge in grammar is plausible enough to pass your tastes. I am open to criticisms, constructive ones or even flames, so come on, comment. I want to know what my readers think on my first attempt at writing. And if you have any suggestions or questions regarding the plot (sadly, I haven't thought of the plot of the whole story yet), please review or send me a message (my email address is on my profile) and I will try to respond to you in any way possible. Anyways, happy reading and enjoy

* * *

"Mommy!! Wake up!! Wake up!!" A little boy with blond hair and striking green eyes nudged the lump of blankets on the bed

He was answered by a muffled grunt. "...Five more minutes

"Mommy!! Wake up or we'll be both late!!" The little blond boy nudged on the lump harder. Another muffled grunt. "MOMMY! IT'S MY FIRST DAY IN SCHOOL AND I AM GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!

Suddenly, the lump of blankets moved and out emerged a blond-haired woman massaging her still closed eyes. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, baby?" She opened her eyes and looked at the little boy beside her bed. Gold met green.

"Because I thought that you won't forget." The little boy pouted and continued staring at the disheveled woman in front of him. The woman hugged the little boy, squishing the boy's head on her chest in the process. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Mommy is just a bit stressed from work last night."

Two small hands began to drape around the woman's back. "I understand, Mommy." The woman hugged the little boy tighter. "By the way, good morning, sweetie." The woman planted a kiss on top of the smaller boy's head. He greeted a muffled good morning back. She smiled.

The woman stood up from the bed and carried the little boy. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast!"

--

"DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY IT IS, DANIEL ATTHA?!" The blond woman hissed as she cooked their breakfast. Apparently, the wall clock in their kitchen read 6:15. "Your class will start by 7:30 for goodness sakes!"

"But Mommy, I don't want to be late." A pout graced the little boy's face. She sighed. "What am I gonna do to you?" She chuckled and arranged their breakfast on the table. The little boy smiled. "And besides, I am excited."

--

Daniel looked anxious when he saw the time on the dashboard. 7:18. He looked impatiently to his mother. "Mooooom. Can't you be any faster?"

"Daniel, it's bumper to bumper. I can't possibly shove the car though this mass of vehicles just so we can continue driving, though that seems to be a brilliant idea." They have been stuck on a heavy traffic on one of Orb's major highways for about 10 minutes now, and what the little boy can only do is to fidget in his seat and fix his little red tie.

--

7:32. Three numbers in the dashboard clock indicating that they are late. The moment the sleek black car parked on an empty space, Daniel came out immediately. "Mommy, faster!" The running little boy sped through the polished halls of his new school and looked back to the blond woman following him a few meters behind.

"Daniel, look out!"

"Wha-" A soft thud was heard. The little blond boy was wincing in pain. And then he heard a voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Pale, flawless fingers were outstretched in front of him. He looked up to the owner of the voice. Green met green.

The owner of the voice, Daniel must say, is very handsome like his very soothing voice. He has midnight blue hair generously shaping his pale face; he is tall, most probably a head taller than his mother, and which strikes him the most is the fact that he has green eyes, the same shade as his. He smiled mischievously and took the taller man's hand.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you." The taller man crouched down so that they are about the same height.

"Oh, no. It's really my fault. I was running and I was not looking at my way." The little boy was guilty. He looked back to his mother - HIS MOTHER, WHERE IS SHE?!

He found her when she heard her voice. "Apologize, sweetie." She was standing beside the handsome man which looks quite surprised to find someone beside him.

Daniel smiled. His mother and this handsome man looked perfect together.

The little boy remembered his manners and turned to the taller man. "I am sorry, sir. I promise it won't happen again."

The taller man smiled. "It's fine. Just be more careful next time, okay?" He ruffled the little boy's blond hair. "Oh...And by any chance, do you happen to be Daniel Attha?"

"Yes, sir. Why?"

"You're late." He smiled.

"I know. And do you happen to be Mr. Athrun Zala, my adviser for this term?" The little boy smiled wider.

"Why yes." The taller man, Athrun, shot a curious glance at the smiling boy in front of him.

"Excuse me. Aren't you supposed to be attending with your class now, Mr. Zala?" The blond woman interrupted the small staring contest that Mr. Zala and Daniel had been doing for a while. Athrun turned to the woman. Gold met green.

"And you are Daniel's mother am I right?" He smiled. She blushed. Damn him, he looks handsome.

"Ah, yes. I'm really sorry if Daniel came in late for his first day, we got caught in traffic, you see. And the name is Cagalli Yula Attha." She smiled back to him after her little explanation and eventually tried to suppress the blush tainting her cheeks. They shook hands. There was sudden warmth and both didn't want to let go. He stared at her golden eyes and blushing face, she looks cute when blushing he thought. She stared at his captivating green eyes, the same shade as Daniel's. Both adults, holding onto each other's hand, looked lost in each other's eyes

Perfect, Daniel thought.

The little blond boy had a plan.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: Hello, dear readers! I was surprised that I got feedback from my story and in fact, it made me happy! People were asking who is Daniel's father and if he's an OC. Yes, he is an original character to answer the latter, however for the former question, you have to keep reading. Well, here's a new chapter, a little longer now. Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

After dropping Daniel to school and meeting his handsome new adviser, Cagalli found herself in the comfort of her spacious office with one hand holding her coffee mug and the other hand holding some pages of files she needed to sign. She looked normal with the coffee and the files, however, the pink tint on her cheeks is quite out of place. And that didn't escape her secretary's sharp eyes even though she was practically running to get inside her office.

Damn him, why did he have to be so attractive? Stupid blush. Stupid hormones. Stupid Athrun Zala.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and the door opened revealing a brown-haired, blue eyed woman. It is her secretary slash friend, Miriallia. "I've got some more papers for you to sign, my lady."

"Ah, yes. Please put them here." She pointed to a spot on her table in which a stack of papers was already growing. Miriallia placed the papers on the stack and she heard a quiet thank you from Cagalli, and then she faced her friend, their faces a few inches apart.

"You're blushing." Miriallia smiled with a weird glint in her blue eyes.

"NO I AM NOT!" Her face turned even redder, failing to suppress the blush.

"Yes, you are! Cagalli, you are putting ripe tomatoes to shame. Tell me, you met a handsome guy, didn't you?" Miriallia's smile never faded, it actually grew even wider. She knew Cagalli a bit too well.

Silence. Cagalli and Miriallia knew this game, and Cagalli also knew that she had to spill the beans already unless she wanted to be questioned further by her so called friend.

"Actually, yes."

"And where did you meet him?"

"At Daniel's new school. He was his adviser." Cagalli sighed.

"Hmm. Daniel's adviser, eh? I'm sure the little boy already has a plan up on his sleeves." Miriallia chuckled, Cagalli groaned.

Cagalli meeting new men was never a good sign, especially when little Daniel was around, he always tried to play matchmaker to Cagalli, and the pair knew that. For Miriallia, it was pure fun seeing the little boy's antics to get Cagalli hitched. For Cagalli, it was pure nightmare.

"I don't even want to go to his school again. Maybe I'll ask Kisaka to fetch him after his classes."

"You were always the killjoy, Cagalli." Miriallia smiled. "Maybe, you should give it a try."

"I know, Mir. But no thank you, I vowed to myself never to involve myself again to Daniel's matchmaking. It's a pain in the neck especially when the guy happens to be clingy and annoying." Both of them chuckled remembering the battered face of a certain purple-haired man.

"Oh well. Suit yourself, Cagalli." With that, Miriallia bade goodbye and left her office.

Cagalli sighed. Athrun seems to be a responsible and thoughtful guy, he looks handsome, his hair looks silky to touch, his face looks calming and what struck her the most is his eyes, they're beautiful. He is beautiful. Beautiful? What the hell. Cagalli needs to stop thinking of his son's adviser, Daniel's adviser for all people! What was she thinking?

Thankfully, Cagalli's unwanted train of thoughts is interrupted by her cellphone's ringing. She picked up her cellphone and looked at the screen: Overprotective Little Brother calling.

"Cagalli!! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Kira. What do you want?"

"You see, uh, Lacus and the kids want to have a little party of sorts to celebrate the first day of school and Lacus is hoping that you and Daniel can come?"

"Well, let me see," Cagalli opened her organizer and she was surprised that her schedule today wasn't that tight. "Oh. I'm free for dinner, I can be there by six, and can I ask a favor, Kira?"

"Yes, I will fetch Daniel at school, what time is his dismissal time?"

"Three in the afternoon, Kira." Cagalli smiled, her brother can be pretty reliable if he's not in overprotective mode. "Thank you, Kira! I owe you one! Love you!"

"We'll see you later, Cagalli! Bye!"

"Bye, Kira!" With that she closed her cellphone.

--

It was three in the afternoon and Kira was waiting patiently on one of the benches of Daniel's school, ORB International School. There is a wave after wave of students going out of the classrooms as the bell rung. Kira waited until the hallways aren't that clogged with many students anymore and decided to go in. Halfway through the corridors, Kira heard someone call his name.

"Kira?" Kira turned around to see the source of that unmistakable voice he hasn't heard for months.

In front of him stood a man a few inches taller than him and much paler than him. The distinctive midnight blue hair and green eyes adorned his flawless face.

"Athrun Zala." Kira smiled.

"Kira, it is you!" Athrun's grin grew wider and proceeded to hug Kira, his best friend who he hasn't seen in months.

"Well, how are you doing, Kira? Any plans on marrying Lacus yet?" Athrun threw a knowing grin at his friend.

Kira blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "Uh… Actually I already asked her and she said yes"

"Really?!" Athrun gave Kira a pat in the back. "Wow. When did that happen?"

"During her birthday that you unfortunately missed. Why'd you bury yourself on too much work in PLANTS anyways? And what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be buried in paperwork in PLANTS? Oh no. Don't tell me, you're a pedophile now!"

"WHAT?! I'm not a pedophile, no, never! I'm teaching here."

"TEACHER?!" Kira looked at Athrun more intently. Sure, he carried some textbooks, but what the hell. Athrun and teaching doesn't seem right. "What are you thinking, Athrun? Did you eat anything funny?"

Athrun scratched his head smiled a bit before answering. "Well you see–"

"UNCLE KIRA!"

The two men looked at the source of the voice and saw a flash of blond hair quickly approaching them.

"Ugh. Uncle Kira! I thought you left me already!" The little blond boy pouted while he looked up to Kira.

Kira kneeled in front of Daniel and messed up his hair. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I was just caught up by the little discussion I'm having here with my friend."

Daniel didn't notice that Kira is with someone. He looked up to see his adviser. "Mr. Zala?..."

"Hello there, Daniel. You were gone in a flash when the bell rung." The little boy can run, and really fast.

"I needed to go to the comfort room." Daniel tried to stop the blush threatening to taint his cheeks.

"You know each other?" Kira asked the two of them, and they nodded.

Athrun supplied an explanation. "He's in my advisory class… and how about you two? Daniel's uncle, am I right?" Kira nodded. And then Athrun's eyes became wide as saucers and started pointing back and forth on the two of them.

"So you mean you're… you're Mrs. Attha's brother?! I thought you didn't have any siblings?!"

"Well, you never asked anyways."

--

The sun already set when Cagalli tiredly closed the last folder of the files she signed. She leaned comfortably in her cushioned office chair and closed her eyes briefly. She opened her eyes again to look at her wristwatch indicating the time, 5:45PM. "Oh God. I'm gonna be late!" With that, she got her bag, sped out of her office and said a quick goodbye to Miriallia.

--

"I wonder where Cagalli is, it is already past six." Lacus looked worriedly at Kira who is helping her prepare the dinner table.

"Should I call her now?" Kira looked at Lacus with the same concern in his eyes.

"Probably not. Maybe she just got stuck in traffic. I know she'll be here." Lacus gave Kira a reassuring smile, concern still evident in her eyes. "Go get the children, let's eat."

--

The dining room was packed with children along with a few adults namely Kira, Lacus and Kira's guest, and some of the workers from the orphanage. They were having a little feast because it was the first day of elementary school for most of the orphans, and the workers suggested a celebration. Of course, the children were all excited considering that they saw lots of sweets and pastries on the table, the adults then proceeded to distribute food around the table. While everybody was eating happily, Daniel looked up and asked Kira, "Uncle Kira, where's mom?"

"She's probably on th–" Kira was unintentionally cut by the melodic ringing of the doorbell. Before he can step one foot forward to answer the door, a voice piped up and said "I'm gonna get it."

--

It was thirty minutes past six when Cagalli parked her car in the orphanage's driveway and proceeded to ring the doorbell of the said place. She can hear the children's ecstatic voices from the outside, they were probably eating right now, she thought. She was about to ring the doorbell again when the door opened to reveal someone who made her hormones go haywire.

"…Mr. Zala?"

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: I know many of you are confused with this story. Let me clear this up, Cagalli and Athrun haven't met each other yet. Daniel's story will be up soon, but I do hope that this chapter will enlighten something. Thanks for the reviews! Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

"…Mr. Zala?" Cagalli was surprised. She didn't expect him to be there. Maybe Daniel is already conducting his plan into action and invited him there for dinner._ Ugh. Daniel, you're gonna be the death of me_

"Well, good evening to you too, Mrs. Attha. The children are already eating and Daniel has been waiting for you. Come in." Athrun gave Cagalli a small smile and stepped aside to let her inside. Why did he have to smile? Cagalli blushed profusely and tried to hide her face from Athrun's view. She walked faster to get away from Athrun as soon as possible.

As she entered the dining room the children attacked her with hugs, "Miss Cagalli, did you bring us any candies today?" "Read us a story again after dinner, Miss Cagalli!" "You look beautiful today!" The children fussed over her and she just gave them a hearty smile, "Now, now, children, go back to your food or it'll turn cold and Lacus might scold you for that." She ushered the children back to the dining table, and kneeled down in front of the boy who was still left standing. "Daniel, I'm sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic, again." Cagalli and Daniel chuckled and proceeded to give each other a hug. Daniel kissed Cagalli in the cheeks as she was about to stand up with Daniel in her arms.

"I'm glad you're already here, Cagalli, I was starting to worry." Lacus gave Cagalli an affectionate kiss on the cheeks, Lacus's usual greeting when relieved. "I got stuck in traffic, Lacus. I'm sorry for worrying you. I should have called." Cagalli scratched her head with her free hand.

"Yeah. You should have called! What if you got kidnapped and we didn't know, what if some sick person hitched inside your car and–"

"I get it, Kira! I'm sorry okay. You are once again overreacting. Do I need to remind you that I am 26 years old and capable to put a well-built man into an emergency room?" Cagalli raised a brow on Kira. Kira sighed, he knew he already lost. "Miss Cagalli won, again!" The children cheered. Cagalli gave him a smug smile and stuck her tongue out to him.

"Okay, since Cagalli is already here, let's eat!" Lacus signaled that the argument between the twins was over. Cagalli kneeled again to let Daniel out of her arms, and then the little boy proceeded to sit on his chair. Cagalli did the same and sat beside Daniel, only be surprised again, Athrun Zala is just sitting across her. _Wow, what did I do wrong to deserve this?_ Cagalli controlled the blush spreading on her face.

"Oh by the way, Cagalli, this is Athrun Zala," Kira sat down beside Athrun and gave him a pat on the back, "he's my best friend since elementary school!" Kira smiled happily, and Athrun grunted, Kira's pats on the back are getting heavier.

"I already met him." Cagalli munched the lettuce from her salad, and tried to be uninterested on the topic at hand. Who'd have thought that Kira has a best friend as hot as Athrun Zala?

"Really?... Oh, right! He's Daniel's adviser! It's really a small world, eh?" Kira realized shortly and both Cagalli and Athrun nodded in response.

"You know, Mom, you should date men like Mr. Zala. He's very intelligent and very handsome too, like me!" Daniel somewhat lit up from his statement. Lacus giggled knowingly, Cagalli and Athrun blushed, Kira's eyebrows met.

"No way, I'm not letting my sister date my best friend!" Kira disapproved with a matching fork down the salad to make more emphasis on his rage.

"But why, Kira? Cagalli and Athrun and both single. I don't see any problem with that." Lacus said, and the children approved, as well as Daniel.

"Guys, I don't think it's appropriate to talk about this on the table with children." Athrun sighed, he's also confused. _If Cagalli is currently single that would mean she's a single mother, God, I want to punch the bastard who left him_, Athrun thought bitterly. However, he didn't need a romantic tension right now, he's got enough trouble from PLANTS as it is.

--

It is 8 PM signaling that it is already bed time in the orphanage. Lacus, Kira and the other workers checked the rooms, said goodnight to the children inside and closed the lights. Meanwhile, Cagalli, Athrun and Daniel helped the remaining workers clean up the dinner table and wash the dishes.

One worker commented to Cagalli that they (namely Cagalli, Athrun and Daniel) looked like a family. She looked at the worker as if he had grown three head and burnt at the idea. Since then, she had been avoiding getting close or even speaking a word to Athrun, however, her son did otherwise.

Daniel was blabbing nonstop about her, her birthday, likes, dislikes, et cetera, and what Cagalli can only do is to glare at her son. Daniel seems unaffected and Athrun, well, let's say he's been listening to the little boy talk since he started.

"…My mom's birthday is May 18th and we usually go to amusement parks on her birthday! She loves riding the roller coasters and she usually brings me to the horror house to scare me! Speaking of horror, last Halloween, she dressed up as a fairy and I dressed up as an elf and we went trick or treating together with the kids here! You should have seen him, Mr. Zala, she looked pretty! Do you like spicy foods, Mr. Zala? Because my mom loves them! She also likes cakes, ice cream, actually any kind of sweets! She doesn't like wearing skirts because she hates it when men look at her, she calls them pervert…well, I don't know what that means but my mom hates them. However, she wears skirts during special occasions like…"

And Daniel blabbers on. Athrun seemed interested, and looked at a blushing Cagalli who is currently and carelessly washing a knife. That's not good… Suddenly, he saw a reddish hue mixed in with the bubbles as Cagalli vigorously scrubbed the knife. "Mrs. Attha…" He tried to get her attention.

"WHAT?!" Cagalli fumed.

"I think you cut yourself, accidentally." With that Cagalli felt the painful tingle of the severed flesh of her palm. She raised it up for a while to look at the damage she inflicted and then a hand grabbed her arm, it was Athrun's. She blushed.

Athrun quickly put Cagalli's hand under the running water, lathered the soap in her hand and gently rubbed the wounded area. He then got a clean towel from the counter and pressed it on Cagalli's palm. "Daniel, please ask your Uncle Kira or Aunt Lacus if they have any bandages. Quick." Athrun commanded the little boy. Daniel rushed out of the kitchen immediately to find the couple.

"…Thank you." Cagalli looked at him shyly with a slight blush adorning her cheeks. She gave him a small smile, "I can handle it from here." She then took her hand from Athrun's grasp.

Oh God. She looks so cute… "You're welcome." Athrun smiledsadly as Cagalli took her hand from his. Athrun just looked at Cagalli, stared involuntarily. Why is she so quiet now?

"It's rude to stare you know."

"I'm sorry, I was just–"

"Cagalli!" Kira and Lacus both shouted as they arrived at the kitchen's threshold looking rushed while Daniel carried the first-aid kit. "Here, let me take a look at you hand." Lacus gently grasped Cagalli's hand and Daniel handed her the disinfectant. She blotted some on the wound and carefully covered it with bandage. "Next time, be more careful, Cagalli, okay?"

"Yes, Lacus. I'm sorry for worrying you, it's just a small wound anyway." Cagalli sighed. She should pay more attention to what she's doing next time.

"It's a good thing Athrun is with you, or else that wound would have been infected already. Thanks, buddy." Kira gave his friend a pat on the back. "I'm just doing what I have to do." Athrun said.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Daniel asked worriedly, "Honey, I'm fine. Many thanks to Mr. Zala." Cagalli patted her son's head a few times then glancing at Athrun and giving him a sincere smile. The little boy yawned.

"Oh dear, Daniel's already sleepy. You should go home now, Cagalli." Lacus said.

"Yeah. It's way past his bedtime, and he still has school tomorrow." Cagalli caught Daniel in her arms as the little boy was about to fall on the ground sleeping. "We really should go home now." Cagalli sighed at the boy in her arms, he has this unusual habit of automatically sleeping, anywhere, by 8:30PM.

"Yeah, me too. I still have to go to work tomorrow. Mind giving me a ride, Kira?" Athrun asked his best friend. "Well, I am a bit tired now, Athrun. How about you just go with Cagalli?" Kira stifled a yawn and pointed at Cagalli lazily.

"That's a good idea. Cagalli needs some company this time of night." Lacus looked at Cagalli hopefully, and the latter responded, " Fine, consider this payback for your help."

With that Lacus and Kira walked Athrun and Cagalli, with Daniel in her arms, to the front door.

"Well, good night to both of you. Have a safe trip." Lacus gave both a hug. "It was nice meeting you again, Athrun. Do come to the orphanage next time and let's have a chat, okay?" Athrun nodded with a smile.

Kira messed up Cagalli's hair and hugged Athrun, whispering something in his ear. "Don't get any ideas, mister. I will hunt you down if you do so." Kira grinned smugly at Athrun. "Well, goodnight, and go home safely okay?"

Athrun and Cagalli went to the black car infront of the orphanage, while Lacus and Kira went inside the orphanage and closed the doors.

"Nice car." Athrun praised Cagalli's taste in cars, he met relatively few women who have such nice taste on cars, and now, Cagalli's one of them. "Thanks."

"Well, uh… so how will we do this? Daniel's latched on me like a koala." Cagalli spoke while opening the car with her keys. "I can hold him for you," Athrun offered, and opened his arms to welcome Daniel's little body. Cagalli sighed, it was a good thing that Daniel cooperated, even though he's asleep. She then entered the car and sat on the driver's seat, while Athrun sat on the passenger's seat with Daniel cradled in his arms.

"Seatbelts?" Cagalli looked at Athrun and looked satisfied when he had it on already, "Okay. Then here we go!" Cagalli started the engine and began driving through the almost desolate highway. She liked times like this where there is no traffic and when she can drive peacefully.

Athrun tried to look at the scenery outside, only to look back at Cagalli again, looking cute while focusing on the road. "You're staring again, Mr. Zala." That shook him off of his trance.

"Well, I… Uh…" Athrun tried to change the topic and cleared his throat. "Athrun's fine."

"Huh?" Cagalli perked up but is still looking on the road. "I mean, you can call me Athrun." Athrun replied while trying to maneuver Daniel into a more comfortable position.

"Athrun is a weird name."

"However, back in PLANTS, they used to worship that name."

"Ha! As if!" Cagalli chuckled. "Careful on your ego, my car might burst."

Athrun chuckled too. "I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Cagalli, you can call me that." Cagalli smiled, one which Athrun didn't fail to notice. "Cagalli… Cagalli…" Athrun tested her name on his lips, feels nice.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but… You see, I'm kind of confused. Lacus said you're single, the children from the orphanage calls you "Miss", but you have Daniel. I mean, where's your husbanc? Are you still together? I don't want to sound like I'm hitting on you or anything, I just wanted to know…" Athrun sounded defensive, Cagalli took notice of the blush starting to taint the man's cheeks.

"Well, I've been raising Daniel since I was nineteen, what do you think?" She was supposed to answer him directly since she's been answering the same questions ever since Daniel coexisted with her, but being Cagalli, she wanted to have fun with him first. He looks silly when he's fidgeting!

"So, Daniel's father left you?"

"No."

"He's dead?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I really don't know." Cagalli smiled at Athrun.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know?" Athrun thought that maybe Cagalli tried to erase from her memories the guy that left him pregnant. If he was Cagalli, he would do the same. His thoughts were interrupted when Cagalli spoke again.

"…Actually, I adopted him."

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: Since Daniel's real identity has been said last chapter, I wish that the confusion will subside now. Haha. I'll try to put the character backgrounds now for easier reading. Please don't kill me, I have added another twist in this story! Again, reviews are welcome and always make authors happy! For suggestions and or other questions, please email me! My email address is in my profile page. Once again, thank you! Now, on to the story, enjoy!

* * *

"…Actually, I adopted him."

Cagalli looked at him for a bit and focused again on the road. _Okay, that was unexpected… I thought Daniel really is Cagalli's son, I mean he has blond hair, right? _Athrun sighed and played with Daniel's hair.

"You actually thought he's actually my son, right?" Cagalli smiled a bit, her face illuminated by the highway lights as they pass. Before Athrun stares again, he cleared his throat and nodded weakly.

"I mean, it looks natural. You both have the same shade of blond. I'm sure everyone wouldn't miss that."

Cagalli laughed, "I get that a lot. However, when I'm with my boyfriend, people usually that were a family. He also has green eyes, like Daniel and you."

CAGALLI HAS A BOYFRIEND?! OH MY GOD. Athrun wanted to scream, all hopes of getting close to Cagalli went down the drain, as if he met the girl for him and suddenly someone stole her with a reverberating evil laugh accompanied by the fading light. He responded barely, "Ah… I see."

--

The whole ride home was quiet after that, well probably Cagalli wanted to talk more but Athrun looked uninterested. Athrun asked Cagalli to drop him off the subway station and he'll take it from there, he didn't want to bother Cagalli anymore, at least for this night.

While sitting inside the subway train, he thought he gained too much information, too much to make his head swim in confusion. Daniel's adopted, well, that's kind of good to hear, at least he now knows that there's no bastard who took advantage of Cagalli. Another fact, Cagalli has a boyfriend, a boyfriend, a lover! Shit. Why does he suddenly feel jealous all of a sudden? Sure, Cagalli is kind of interesting, different from all the girls who used to throw themselves at him back at PLANTS. Spunky, hard-headed, firm, and sweet at the same time, that's Cagalli for you. Ah yes, first impressions do last. He found himself, his mind, doing playbacks of what happened during the day, all those forcing his lips to curve upwards.

And then, something un-Athrun-like happened, something that woke him up from his indulging trance, he missed his stop. Great.

--

Cagalli woke up from the blaring sound of the alarm clock on her bed side drawer. _Ugh… I want more sleep._ However, she did open her eyes afterwards, yawning and stretching her arms as she did so. She looked at the other side of the bed and frowned when she saw it empty. Daniel was always the early bird, even for his age.

Fifteen minutes later, Cagalli found herself facing the mirror wearing the usual boring corporate attire when it's work days. She looked at the mirror for the last time and went down to the dining room.

The dining room always heightens up her senses, especially her sense of smell. She loves food but even though how much she tried, food doesn't love her; she gave up on cooking after a few culinary courses, that's a sad fact. Today, even a few meters away from the dining room's threshold, she can smell pancakes and bacon probably courtesy of Mana.

Mana was her father's most trusted and oldest house aide. Even in her mid-forties, Mana is still sharp as a hawk; she is usually in charge of the house when Cagalli is not around. You may say she devoted her life on serving the Atthas since Cagalli's arrival on the mansion, and Cagalli was thankful for that. Mana is like a mother figure to her. Cagalli smiled at the thought.

"Good morning, mom!" Daniel waved his fork in the air and smiled. Mana was beside him, making sure that the little boy doesn't get himself dirty since he's already donning his school uniform. "Good morning, darling." Mana looked at Cagalli with a heart-warming smile.

Darling was the affectionate term Mana calls her, even though she isn't a darling at all, well sometimes. Her smile got wider, "Good morning Daniel, Mana!" Cagalli proceeded to sit on her usual position, in front of Daniel. Her breakfast was prepared beautifully in front of her, stacks of pancakes with bacon and eggs, just how she likes it.

"Here's your coffee, my lady." Another maid placed a steaming hot cup of coffee on her mat, Cagalli recognized the different aroma of the black liquid. "…This is different from the usual brew." She eyed the coffee and threw a questioning look at Mana.

"Well, Mr. Watfield's assistant came here yesterday and brought two packs of his new blend, one for the maids and one for you. He thinks you'll like it." Mana sipped coffee on her own cup, "It doesn't taste half bad at all. The maids loved it."

Mana and the others know Cagalli's love for coffee equaling Mr. Watfield's own. Since the coffee tycoon, Mr. Andrew Watfield, and Cagalli met in his newly opened coffee shop two years ago, let's say that they built a friendship established on their passion for coffee. Cagalli sipped her own cup of coffee and closed her eyes. "Ah, Mr. Watfield is a genius!"

"Mom, can I taste it?" Daniel looked at her hopefully, his eyes begging his mother to agree. Cagalli smiled and said a flat no. "You're too young for this, Daniel. I will ask Mr. Watfield to concoct a hot choco blend for you next time." Cagalli and Mana laughed as Daniel momentarily sulked as he finished his pancakes.

Cagalli finished her scrumptious breakfast and looked at her watch. Six forty-five, she has enough time to drive Daniel to school and not be late on her business meeting by 8:30.

With a simple goodbye to Mana, she and Daniel went on their way, Orb International School.

--

It was 7:20 in the morning and the students were already flocking the hallways talking, some are going into their respective classrooms. Cagalli and Daniel were walking hand in hand in the hallways as were the other parents and their children. As they arrived in front of Daniel's classroom, Cagalli kneeled in front of him and fixed his little red tie and his unruly blond hair like hers. She smiled and kissed Daniel on the cheeks.

"…Mom, not here. Other students are looking!" Daniel fidgeted on his spot and Cagalli raised a brow. "Are you embarrassed of your mother kissing you, Daniel?"

"No, not that… I… err…" Daniel blushed.

"Oh, I see! The girl you like is in here somewhere, right?" Cagalli looked around and chuckled. "Well, anyways, I can't fetch you on your dismissal time, work as usual, and I need to go at Mr. Watfield's later. Anything you want from his shop?"

"Ooh! I want a jar of oatmeal cookies please… and chocolate chip ones too!" Daniel replied happily. Cagalli kissed him on his forehead, "Bye, sweetie. See you later." Cagalli smiled and walked away.

--

Cagalli quickly walked away, partly because she didn't want to be late in her business meeting and partly because she didn't want to see a person who can mess up her thoughts, Athrun Zala. Turning into the corner, she was shocked to see the blue haired chap, along with other teachers, getting out of the faculty room. _Now I agree on the saying that when you avoid something, it just goes back to you no matter what. Gah._ Well today, Cagalli decided to fight the fates, she turned around and went the other way around. _I hope he didn't see me._

--

It was a long day, Cagalli sighed and twirled on her plush office chair. The work just kept piling up, as well as the papers decorating her desk. This happens when your father gives you one of Orb's biggest companies, Orb Transnational Industries, as a gift for your college graduation. Orb Transnational Industries is the leading exporter of Orb goods and manpower all over the world and PLANTS. They also have charitable branches that helps needy people, the fact which Cagalli really liked. After obtaining her Masters in Business Administration on the age of twenty four, Cagalli has been working her ass of for her father's company for two years already, and her father, business tycoon Uzumi Nara Attha, has been going around the world and PLANTS for his quote unquote "well deserved retirement".

Even though she has been slaving herself on the same work for two years as the president of the company, sometimes she just wish that her work was easier, being given the highest position in a well-known company sometimes takes a toll on her like having her work on weekends. Cagalli sighed again.

It was around four in the afternoon when Cagalli decided to leave her office. She wants to relax, and she knows the exact place to go to.

--

The bell rung as the door opened in a cozy shop. The aroma of coffee is dancing in the air along with the subtle music and the occasional chitchats from the customers.

Andrew Watfield, a man in his late thirties wearing a flowery polo shirt, looked up from his counter full of containers and other whatnots to see the person who have arrived. He smiled and started brewing coffee. "Miss Attha, how nice of you to drop by!"

"Shut it, Andy. I need my caffeine." Cagalli glared playfully at Andrew and then smiled a bit when she took a deep breath, relishing the smell of coffee in the air. She sat on a stool in front of the counter waiting for Andrew to finish her favorite coffee blend.

"Long day at work?" Andrew asked as he placed the steaming hot cup of coffee in front of Cagalli along with a slice of chocolate cake.

"As usual. Those old hags don't know when to give up. Seriously, business deals would be easier if they retire already." Cagalli took a bite of her chocolate cake. "By the way, thank you for the coffee yesterday. I think that blend is my new favorite! What beans did you use?"

The two coffee aficionados would usually talk about coffee that can take hours with the occasional throwing of everyday life questions. "Oh my, you're talking about coffee, again?" A black haired woman appeared beside Andrew and gave both of them an incredulous look, "I can't believe you two can talk about the same topic again and again." The woman sighed and then leaned on the counter.

"Aisha, it's not like that. I'm asking him about his new blend. It's my new favorite!" Cagalli said cheerfully, Aisha nodded sarcastically.

Aisha is Andrew's wife. They had the coffee shop built months after their marriage to kind of merge their likes together, coffee and pastries. So far, their business has been blooming and more people came in to taste Andrew's new brews and Aisha's delectable pastries and cakes. Cagalli, and Daniel, became loyal customers.

"Oh by the way, Aisha, Daniel wants a jar of oatmeal cookies and chocolate chip ones too. That boy's beginning to be a sweet tooth like me." Cagalli sighed.

"You're rubbing off on him, Cagalli. I wouldn't be surprised if both of you develop diabetes." Aisha frankly replied, "I'm just going to prepare Daniel's order, okay?" Cagalli nodded and Aisha went back to the kitchen on the back part of the café.

"You know, Cagalli—"Andrew was cut off when they heard the bell rang. Both Cagalli and Andrew looked at the door. Andrew smiled cheerfully seeing that he gained a new customer, while Cagalli was shocked. _God, why do you have to do this to me?_

"Good afternoon, lad! Anything you want?" Andrew asked happily while the newcomer smiled back at him as he approached the counter. "Actually, I don't know. I'm kind of new here. Surprise me?" Andrew nodded and said a brief "of course," then going back to the coffee machines.

The newcomer sat on a stool in front of the counter, a few seats away from Cagalli. He looked around the cozy café, it feels homey and the aroma of caffeine draws him deeper. He didn't like coffee that much but he accidentally eavesdropped on one of his students earlier saying that this café is one of the best in Orb, that his mother would be there. The latter information perked him up and decided to drop by the café after work, the shop is actually near his place anyways.

He wanted to see her, or at least talk to her even though he knows that she's already taken, he wants to talk to her, as a friend. There is an invisible thing drawing him closer to this particular girl and he doesn't have any idea what it is. _Great, Athrun Zala, you've officially become a stalker._ Sure enough when he went inside, he immediately saw the blond girl he has been looking for all day.

"Here's your coffee, lad! The best in the house!" Andrew placed the mug filled with the steaming black liquid in front of him and the man said a quick thanks. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around." Andrew asked the newcomer.

"Yes, actually, I just moved here last week. I've heard that your coffee is one of the best in Orb so I decided to drop by." _Ha! Liar! You're here for Cagalli!_ Athrun looked sideways and spotted the blond girl a few seats away from him, indulging in her own cup of coffee and cake.

"So, lad, where have you come from? I'm sure you're not a local." Andrew said while wiping some of the newly washed coffee mugs. "I'm from PLANTS. I came here to teach."

"Really? You look like an actor or a pop idol or something; you're too handsome to be a teacher." Andrew chuckled and Athrun choked a bit on his coffee. "So, where do you teach, lad?"

"I teach at Orb International School, primary level. Science and Mathematics" Athrun said with a smile. Andrew looked at the other costumer by the other end of the counter, "Hey Cagalli, Daniel goes to Orb International, right?"

It was Cagalli's time to choke on her coffee. She didn't want to be involved in the conversation Andrew and Athrun are having. She planned to go away as quickly as possible when Aisha arrives with Daniel's order. Composing herself, Cagalli nodded.

"Why suddenly so quiet, lass?" Andrew looked at Cagalli looking as if the half-finished cake slice was more interesting. "Anyways, you see, Cagalli here, one of my most loyal customers, has a son who goes to Orb International. If I'm correct, he's already in primary school now."

"Daniel, am I right?" Athrun put on a thinking gesture. "I think he has a class under my supervision. Blond hair, green eyes, right?" Athrun smiled, _I'm getting good on saying half-truths, way to go, Athrun, way to go. _"He's one bright kid and a thriving heartthrob."

Cagalli looked up from her cake and seemed suddenly interested; of course, she didn't look at the other side of the counter, where both men were located. She flipped out her phone as to look preoccupied but actually, she's listening on the current conversation.

Both men were chuckling when Aisha suddenly appeared with a paper bag in one hand. "Why are you guys laughing?" She noticed the blue haired man laughing with Andrew. "Hello there. First timer, am I right?" Athrun nodded. "Well, you boys enjoy your talk. I need to give this to Cagalli."

Aisha walked to the other side of the counter, Cagalli finishing her cake and coffee. "Cagalli, here's Daniel's order. And please, control both of your sugar intakes, okay?" Aisha said thoughtfully while placing the bulky paper bag in front of Cagalli. "You know where to pay." Aisha smiled and left her alone. The older woman was fixing herself some coffee. Cagalli looked at her cellphone for the time, 5:45 PM. _Well, this is it. I don't care why Athrun's here, I'm just going there to pay._

Cagalli sat up from her seat and went to the other side of the counter, where Andrew is. "Hey, Andy, I'm paying now." Athrun was surprised to see Cagalli near him, an arm's length from him. Probably, he was just too distracted by the conversation he and Andrew are having that he didn't recognize Cagalli move.

Andrew and Cagalli moved to the part of the counter where the cash register is and then she handed him a bill. "Are you sure you don't have anything more to buy?" Andrew asked before punching in the items Cagalli bought. The blond shook her head in response. While Andrew was busy manning the cash register, Cagalli's cellphone rang and she looked at it. She got a text message.

_Hey Cagalli! I just got back from PLANTS, I want to see you and Daniel, and I'll be going to your mansion later. I missed you._

Cagalli smiled sincerely, she suddenly felt warm. "Hey, Watfield, faster! I need to go home!" Even though a bit demanding there was a different twinkle in her eyes that Andrew caught.

"Why suddenly in a hurry?" Andrew smirked, "Your boyfriend here already?" The older man teased as he gave Cagalli's change and receipt. Cagalli blushed, Andrew laughed, and well, Athrun almost choked again on his coffee.

"Ah. The power of love! Have a nice night, Cagalli. Bring him here again sometime." Andrew ruffled Cagalli's hair. "Go now, Cagalli."

"Bye Andrew, bye Aisha!" Cagalli bade goodbye to them, however, she somewhat forgot that Athrun was there. Well, who cares, he's back.

_He is back._

* * *

End of Chapter 4


End file.
